2 girls and 2 guys
by kamilog
Summary: 2 guys fall for girls that they see in a bar at first site i know bad sum but i promise it is a good story! CSS cross over


'Think'

"Talk"

_Lyrics_

Song name—singer or band of the song

This story takes place in Oakville. It is a story of 2 girls and 2 guys the guys being bachelors in the little town of Oakville and the girls being one of the best singers and hottest singers at that in the town of Oakville. Now let the story begin.

It is dark 2 guys are walking down a street. They looked about 20 years old. It was about 11:00 and it was pitch black. One had white hair and yellow eyes he was wearing a red wife beater and loose jeans that showed his red boxers and a black leather jacket. The other had sort of the same outfit but had chains on his pants and had a green shirt and a different type of jacket. He had brown short hair and brown eyes. (You know which is which) they were about the same height standing at 6' 2". In other words they were hot! They were so hot that they were the hottest bachelors in Ontario.

As they walked down the street the white one started to talk "So are you taken someone home tonight?"

The brown haired boy looked at him then replied "Ha! Na, not tonight, I just wanna relax, besides, the one I took home last night kept callin' me and wouldn't shut up"

Yellow eyed one sighed "You know Li you have to stop give these chicks your numbers"

"Ya I know Inu but I can't help it they ask for it" Li said with a smirk

They kept walking till they reach a bar called puss and boots. There was a line up out side. It had flashing lights and really big bouncers at the door. They walked up to the one with the bald head and a sun on his head.

Inuyasha gave a hi five to the bald guy well saying "Hey Jake let us in we had a rough day"

Jake then replied in a deep voice "Sure go ahead oh and you should listen to the 2 girls tonight I heard there awesome and hot."

Li just nodded as he headed in.

When they got inside you could just taste all the sweat and alcohol in the air. It was dark with flashing lights the music was just finishing up to the song 'candy shop'.

They found a seat at the bar that was close to the stage. They got there drinks then everything went black they saw 2 dark figures go on stage.

Then all of a sudden the music to I wanna be bad— Willa Ford came on and the lights turned on.

There stood 2 really hot girls both about the same height 5' 8". One had long black hair with chocolate colored eyes and the other had short light brown and green eyes. They both looked about 19 years of age.

The one with long black hair had a dragon design shoulder shirt. In the back it was done up like a corset. She was wearing a black mini skirt. The one with brown short hair had a silver wolf design, her shirt was a low V shirt but it was long. She was wearing tight jeans.

They were both had curves in the right places and were hot, really hot, the guys almost spit there drinks out when the lights turned on.

The lighter haired one started

_Oh, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby _

Then the black haired one added on

_I, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby_

Then the girl with Black hair started to sing. The green eyed girl supported back up

_Do you, understand what I need,need (from you)  
Just let me be the girl to show you (you)  
Everything that she can be is everything that I can be  
I wanna be_

Inuyasha was in a trance he though he had died and gone to heaven. At one part he thought she stared right at him and smiled a bit then blushed when he looked back.

The green eyed chick continued on.

_My turn  
Let me let you know that I can (I can)  
Promise that I won't do that  
So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave_

Now it was Li's turn he thought that there was no one else in the world expect him and the green eyed beauty. He just wanted to run up and kiss her full lips and never let go.

Li 'come on Li you are the hottest bachelor in Ontario for gods sake get a grip on your self man but she so hot and I need to have herrr… No baka! baka think of something else something else, wow this is a good drink I would what she would look like wet and nak… shit.

Li finally said "Dude do you see what I am seeing?"

Inuyasha "Dude, Do you think were dead, and in heaven or am I just dreaming?"

Li "Dude I think were dead and I know who I am taking home tonight."

"Ha so much for the taking no one home, but I know what you mean dude I know what you mean"

The girls started to sing together

(Kagome & Sakura)

_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

The girls made perfect harmony every guy in the room was entranced with them. They glanced at each other for a few seconds. Then they started to walk off stage the black haired started to sing again

_I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby_

Then the green eyed hotty started to sing

_  
What's up?  
Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me  
All you your rules from A to Z,  
But I, I dont wantcha other girls to see  
that youre messin' round with me_

The light brown haired one started to walk towards Li. She sang around him rubbing against him. Li looked at Inuyasha and he was looking in disbelief. Li started to get hard. She was teasing him and he loved it. She then walked away from him swaying her hips using her pointer finger to tell him to follow. He did, of course.

'This can't be real this is going to be one hell of a night.' Li thought

The black haired beauty started singing

_Should I boy  
Tell me what I got is what ya want  
Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on  
I don't want no one judging me_

When he looked back at Inuyasha it looked like he was preoccupied by the black haired girl.

They started to sing together since the song was coming to the end. The girls sang together as they started daning round there new found partners.

_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

They pulled them on stage and started to grind with them for the rest of the song. All the other people started grinding and dancing as well.

_  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I _

_I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I_

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad 

They stopped singing and bowed so did the boys not taking there eyes off the girls. There was a bunch of cat calling and whistling. Then people started to chant for another song.

"What do you say Kagome wanna do another one?" said the brown haired, green eyed girl away from the microphone so only Kagome and the boys heard.

"I don't care if the boys want to as well it is fine with me Sakura" said Kagome to Sakura and the boy

The boys just stood there dumb founded and unknowingly nodded.

"Ok great" said Sakura chirped.

Into the microphone she said "All right people just for you guys we are going to do another song"

The crowd started to go wild! Screaming and whistling

Sakura and Kagome looked at each other and nodded then told just the band what song they are doing. The boys were to dumb founded to notice.

(Ok guys you don't know this song/melody my house like in boarding school did this melody it is a mix of songs and it is awesome)

Kagome into microphone "This is a song that we made up it is a mix of songs and we hope you like it!"

The band started to play All you need is love— the beetles

Kagome started to sing

_Love, Love, Love_

_Love, Love, Love_

_Love, Love, Love, Love, Love_

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_There's nothing you say that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy. _

The music started to change to Back at one— Brian McKnight

Then they stared to sing together to the boys well dancing around them

_Cause One… your like a dream come true…_

_Two… I just wanna be with you…_

_Three… god its plain to see… that you're the only one for me…_

_Four… repeats steps 1 through 3…_

_Five… make you fall in love with me…_

_And if I ever believe my work is done… then I start back at one _

The music goes a bit up beat for All my life—K-Ci and Jojo

Sakura starts to sing to wards Kagome

_I will never find another sister sweeta than you,  
Sweeta than you _

Kagome started to sing towards Sakura

_  
And I will never find anutha sister more precious than you  
More precious than you _

The guys then snapped out of there trance for a while then they started to sing towards the girls. This surprised the girls but they just smiled and went along.

_Girl you are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brutha  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing _

They all started to sing together

_  
And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too _

The guys were really into it they started to slow dance with the girls since every one in the audience was dancing slowly as well.

The guys some knew the next song by the insterments changing the tune that they started to sing with the girls. I'm all out of love— Air supply

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong _

Kagome whispers to Inuyasha "You're a good singer and dancer"

Inuyasha whispers huskily back "Do you wanna see what else I'm good at?"

Kagome giggled into his shoulder.

The girls separated from the guys and went to the opposite side of the stage they looked at the guys then sang I'll be there for you– The Moffatts

The girls sang to the guys well walking slowly towards them

_Saw you this morning, with that look in your eyes  
I hate to see you looking like, you're lost and lonely  
It isn't easy when you're all by yourself  
Don't you worry, I hear you 'cause I know what it's like  
And if you look you'll find, I got you on my mind 'cause baby _

The girls reached the guys and started to dance with them while singing

_  
I'll be there for you  
When you need somebody I'll be there for you  
When you want someone who cares  
When you're down and feeling blue I'll be there I'll be there for you _

The girls then went back to slow dancing with there partners well singing What the world needs now is love—Burt Bacharach

Sakura started to sing to Li

_What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of _

Kagome then started to sing to Inuyasha

_  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love,  
No not just for some but for everyone. _

(In our house we did this part really loud and horrible to mock her sorry if you like her but I hate this song to just picture 50 girls screaming at the top of there lungs the worse the can! Hehe) I wanna love you forever— Jessica Simpson

They girls and the guys started to sing

_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever _

The girls then went and bowed again and the crowd went ballistic! They were 10 times louder then the first time. They then were pulled off stage by some people. They were thrown in there dressing rooms when they look at who took them they…

A/N should I continue? Did you like it? I don't know what to do if to make this a 1 shot your not u decide please R&R! Thanks

Kamilog


End file.
